


I need you so

by volsheith



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Cunnilingus, M/M, NSFW, Trans Keith (Voltron), Trans Male Character, afab language, amab language, sex lol, tropey?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:14:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22554661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/volsheith/pseuds/volsheith
Summary: Domestic, nsfw, and more. I suck at summaries.Chapter one is done, but I intend to add more.
Relationships: Keith & Shiro (Voltron), Keith/Shiro (Voltron), sheith
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10
Collections: Sheithlentines 2020





	I need you so

**Author's Note:**

  * For [heyfoxprince](https://archiveofourown.org/users/heyfoxprince/gifts).



> My Sheithlentines piece for @heyfoxprince!
> 
> Accompaniment: https://open.spotify.com/playlist/6eB2uQWnqe96aR2Kmi7VBM?si=1U28WImXR3mX51cQ4UzSng
> 
> I hope you enjoy! I am a huge fan of your accounts and works.

Keith hated the city.

Loud. Dirty. Busy.

He wished terribly to be back at his shack, almost detached from civilization. But his duties called him out to some strange planet, where he was given a room and a bed. It was a few days wait, but once the ATLAS landed, he could join his love in their quarters. Their home, or at least their home off of Earth. Not that Keith minded, anywhere could be home as long as he was with Shiro.

“Good morning, sweetheart.” He felt sweet kisses across his shoulders, accompanied by morning scruff that made him tingle, as a warm hand creeped around to slide up the front of his large sweatshirt to caress his stomach. Their apartment was a cool temperature, not cold, but enough he never wanted to get out of bed. Dog in the living room, no work today, maybe he would stay in. Everything seemed perfect.

“How about some breakfast?” Shiro spoke into his long hair. Shiro slowly got up and went to the kitchen, boxers only. Keith hated he left, but watching Shiro leave with that ass made it slightly less painful.

Although Shiro wasn’t the best cook, he could make toast and coffee, and that is all that Keith could ask for. As Shiro popped the toast down the toaster, Keith padded out into the kitchen and sat down at the island.

Keith was half asleep leaning on his hand with his eyes closed when Shiro spoke,

“You’re so beautiful.”

“You’re not so bad looking yourself,” Keith recanted, “How did I get so lucky?”

“Lucky to get hitched with your commanding officer or lucky I can make food well enough we haven’t wilted away yet?” 

Both, Keith thought.

Who’d have thought his outburst of juvenile angst that resulted in stealing a Garrison hummer would get him this far?

“What day is it? Do you need to take your meds today?” Shiro asked. Although Keith was plenty far along transitioning before he was sucked into this space life, he was still glad to continue taking hormones after things had settled. He also liked that now, it seemed much simpler; alien tech made it possible for him to not take a shot every week, and now he has somebody behind him. Shiro doesn’t care how he was born, Shiro cares that he is Keith, and will love him however he decides to live, and whoever he decides to be. 

“I don’t think so, I took them a few days ago,” Keith said.

After they ate, they took to the couch, and some shitty alien tv. Keith didn’t really care, he was half asleep under Shiro’s arm, content to be there. Shiro was warm, smelled good, and his heartbeat a steady rhythm that could put Keith to sleep in record time. The only thing is, Keith couldn’t fully fall asleep, his clit was hard.

On days like this, the romanticism and contentment and just missing Shiro made him want so badly. So, he turned his head into Shiro’s neck, and began small kisses there. That was, until he was shocked out of it by Shiro. 

“Sweetheart, baby,” Shiro turned to meet their mouths, “how ‘bout I carry you off somewhere better?” Before he knew it, Keith was picked up, over Shiro’s shoulder, and eventually dropped down on to the bed.

Shiro was over him, kissing him. His lips, his neck, his stomach, which was now warm with desire. Eventually, Shiro came right to his thin trail of hair that led south; Shiro hooked his index finger into the top of Keith’s boxers, and glanced up to meet eyes for approval. Keith gasped as his wet cunt met cool air, his dick throbbing as he felt Shiro’s breath ghost over it. 

Shiro started at the juncture of Keith’s left knee, leaving small pecks and presses, exploring equally with his hands and mouth. Keith had a small mole on the inside of his right thigh, and as Shiro passed it, he kissed it; Keith let out a small yelp as Shiro sucked on the skin right under it, barely using his teeth to nibble. Nibbling turned into sucking, sucking to biting. Keith, starved of touch where he needed most, moaned out for Shiro.

“ ‘Kashi, please. Please please please. Touch me.” Ever the gentleman, Shiro obliged. He just barely breached Keith’s slit with his finger, tracing up to gather slick and brought it to his mouth. He groaned as the musk met his tongue, sweet but sultry.

“So fucking beautiful, say my name like that again sweetheart.” As Shiro leaned down, he dragged his tongue flat up Keith’s hole. Keith cried out a sweet moan that was barely an attempt, and brought his hand into Shiro’s forelock with a tight grip.

“Come on baby, I know you can.” Two of Shiro’s fingers came to Keith’s wet hole, plunging in the thick wet with ease, fingers immediately finding that spot. Keith hollered, “Shi-Shiro, shit, Takashi, mnnmbaby, please, so good.” Shiro brought his mouth to Keith’s clit, the knob hard and hot in his mouth. He traced his tongue around it as he pressed his fingers into Keith. Keith came with one hand in Shiro’s hair and the other gripping the sheets. Shiro kissed him, slick along his jaw and as he licked into his lover’s mouth, Keith moaned as he tasted himself.  
Shiro kissed Keith so well sometimes, it made Keith lightheaded. As they kissed, Keith brought a hand to Shiro’s tight abdomen, a silent sign of his intentions. He slowly moved his hand down to grasp Shiro’s hard cock. As he rubbed this thumb along the tip, spreading precum, Shiro groaned into his mouth, parting their lips to suckle right behind Keith’s ear. 

Shiro grasped his cock, and lined up with Keith’s unbelievably slick hole, teasing him with just the tip rubbing along his folds, “Baby, sweetheart, Keith.” Keith found it so endearing; the duality of Shiro–the man who could fuck him so hard he’d see stars as cum leaked out of him the next day–calling him sweetheart, making love to him so sweetly. 

As Shiro pushed in, Keith’s hands went to his back, pulling him in. He loved Shiro in him, full and heavy, connected. Shiro set a good rhythm, not too fast, but enough that they both were panting into each other.

“Fuck–Shiro, stars I love you.” Keith pulled Shiro in for a deep kiss. Shiro pulled out for only a second as he took Keith’s left leg and put it over his shoulder. His thick cock hitting just that right spot in Keith. “I love you too, sweetheart.” They came together, Keith crying his name as Shiro groaned into Keith’s shoulder.

They laid together in the glow, entangled with another as both of them came down from the high.

––Keith’s pad went off with ping.

He groaned as he was interrupted in such a wonderful moment. But reached over to the nightstand,

Morning,  
Better get up to the deck, mission briefing in two hours.  
So much for a day off.  
-Pidge

As he was reading, Shiro leaned behind him and brought his hand up his back, moving his hair aside to press kisses into the back of his neck. “We’ve got to go, don’t we?” Keith hated the hint of disappointment in his voice. “Yeah, briefing soon. Pidge said they’d meet us there.”

“Not enough time for two showers, perhaps I should join you?” there was plenty of time for them, but who was Keith to deny Shiro.


End file.
